


Honeymoon

by Windupsanson



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: BDSM, Consensual Kink, Consensual Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Healthy Relationships, Honeymoon, M/M, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Sexual Content, no betas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:55:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24498292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Windupsanson/pseuds/Windupsanson
Summary: After the eternal bonding it was finally time for a honeymoon
Relationships: Sanson/Guydelot Thildonnet
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Honeymoon

After being home after the eternal bonding they couldn’t wait for the next step.

They started kissing softly, it wasn’t their first time but it was special this time.

“You know how much I love you Sanson?”

“Hmm, how much?”

“More than I can count, more than the stars in the sky.”

“Really Guydelot?” Sanson had a surprised expression on his face. “I’m so happy you have no idea, I didn’t know I could be loved like this. I love you too, so much I can’t describe.” Told Sanson.

“I know my love.” Said Guydelot and kissed Sanson for a long time.

Guydelot asked:”How are we doing this today? Feeling adventurous? Or just want the traditional way?”

Sanson said:” I prefer adventurous today, if you don’t mind my love.”

Guydelot picked up some accessories from the wardrobe and put them in bed:” What do you want?”  
“Surprise me Guydelot. I only ask to see your face.”

Guydelot picked a few accessories and placed them on Sanson. 

A nice soft rope wrapping around his body, tying his hands to the bed. A spread bar for his legs. Guydelot made sure he was comfortable and safe. 

“Can I start dearest?” Asked 

“Please do my love, I can’t wait for you.” Sanson answered.

Guydelot picked up some lube and thrusted his fingers hard and deep on Sanson, who loved being fingered. Just as Guydelot knew. 

Sanson’s moans were delicious to Guydelot.

He fingered him a while before Sanson asked for more and Guydelot knew who really managed things during sex and how it pleased him to see his shy Sanson asking for him like this.

Guydelot pushed Sanson’s tights against his belly and started thrusting his cock inside of him.

“Thrust harder Guydelot, harder. Ahh! By the Twelve, fuck me harder, I love your cock inside of me so much, harder, go deeper.”

“Calm down Sanson, I love the way you stay during sex but I’m doing my best here.”

Sanson had his legs spread open with a metal spread bar with cuffs on the end, leaving him completely exposed for both of their pleasure. His hands were bound loosely.

They loved the bondage but Sanson was the one in control even if he acted like Guydelot was the one handling things.

Guydelot couldn’t take more of Sanson, he loved him so much and knew he was loved back, that was a feeling he hadn’t experienced in years. Sanson was everything for him and having him like this turned him on so hard. Guydelot was experienced and enjoyed flirting but actual love was different.

He couldn’t stop fucking his Captain, his Sanson, only his.

Guydelot said:” Sanson, you are mine, just mine, nobody can make you feel good like I do, tell me that Sanson.”

Sanson told him exactly what Guydelot wanted to hear. “I’m yours my love, my Guydelot, just yours forever!”

They fucked until they climaxed together, with Guydelot holding on to the spread bar exposing Sanson even more.  
Guydelot freed Sanson and started to give aftercare, he was all kisses and asking if he was okay and hugging.

“Guydelot, you weren’t so rough, I love you and I’m fine, how about we take a bath now.”

“Sure, whatever you say chief “ 

Both laughing at the comment they went to wash themselves and hugged themselves tightly during kisses.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading


End file.
